The Cyber Guard The Movie
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: The Cyber Guard follows Heatwave's adopted son, Chase, as he assembles a group of non-rescue team bots to protect Cybertron known as the Cyber Guard. There is a "series" to follow the "Movie."
1. The Trailer

**Fandoms Present-**

 **Fanfiction Words Present-**

 **A ChaseIsMyRescueBot Production-**

 **Cybertron Presents;**

"Hidden deep within Cybertron… The lair. Of the Cyber guard. The legend awaits **. IT IS TIME!"** SkyDrive yelled and threw her stick up into the air.

 **THIS NOVEMBER**

"Chase. You are the leader of the new cyber guard." Optimus told Chase, who seemed confused.

"I'm the what?" He asked him, who didn't understand what he was saying.

"You had to ask?!" Blades yelled, crazily.

 _ **_**_ **A HERO** _ **_**_ **WILL RISE**

"You are about to undertake on a great expedition."

"Mother." Chase whispered.

"I want you all to join the new cyber guard!" Chase told Mikey, Boulder, Blurr and Requiem.

"Say wha?!" Mikey said, excited.

"We are going to make a great team!" Blurr yelled, putting his arm around his younger brother.

"The cyber guard has always been made of rescue teams." Heatwave informed Chase, who wasn't that pleased with the news.

/*/

/*/

/*/

"A new cyber guard could mean bad news for us decepticons." Galvertron stated to the others.

"So, what are we going to do?" Starscream asked him.

"We're going to take down all the autobots we can…."

 **TOGETHER**

" **THE DECEPTICONS!"** Requiem warned Chase, pointing down below.

"What?" Chase asked, shocked.

"Allison!" Blurr shouted out to their older sister, who was in danger of Decepticons coming after her!

"HELP!" She shouted, terrified.

"Oh no!" Chase yelled out, scarred for his sister.

 **THEY MUST**

"So what if we're not all rescue teams? It's up to us to stop them." Chase stated, bravely.

 **DEFEND**

"The cyber guard! Protectors of Cybertron! Blurr, the fastest." Chase stated, as his brother ran past the decepticons.

" **YOU LAZY?!"  
**

"Boulder. The strongest."

" **OUT OF THE WAY!"  
**

"Mikey. Keenest of sight."

"Targeted in sight."

"And bravest? It's Requiem!"

" **NIKS KAN MY KEER!"** She yelled, jumping on a decepticons back.

"And we are the cyber guard." Chase stated and he and his friends went on a rock, where decepticons were approaching him and he blared his sirens with the descendants of the cyber guard.

"It is time….."

 **THE CYBER GUARD; RETURN ON THE SIREN! NOVEMBER 25** **TH** **. AT 8:00 PM.**


	2. Sneak Peak

_**And Now…. A Sneak Peak Of The cyber guard; Return Of The Sirens**_

 _It's a good day to have some fun to run and play._

 _The sun's so hot, it melts my worries all away._

 _I'm gonna take it easy, got no reason to work all day._

 _Oh, I'm gonna keep on smiling, keep on riding all the way._

 _Come on, I tell you, come play with me, and we'll run free._

 _Through Cybertron up to the highest building._

 _Gotta live for fun, it's the only way._

 _It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day._

 _It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day._

 _Come play with me, and we'll run free._

 _Through Cybertron, up to the highest building._

 _Gotta live for fun, it's the only way._

 _It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day._

 _It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day._

 _It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day._

"Got you now, Boulder!" Chase stated, pinning his best friend down and attempting to get a small lobbing ball that's their size that Blurr and Blades had made for them.

"Oh no you don't! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Boulder yelled as he tickled Chase.

"No! Stop it! Boulder." Chase said, smiling at his friend as they continued to chase it, which ended up Chase pouncing on Boulder and the lobbing ball rolling into the Kaons'.

"Aww…. It rolled into the Kaons'. Game over." Chase told Boulder, disappointed.

"Says who? Who's afraid of the Kaons'?" Requiem asked as she walked up to them.

"We're not. It's just— Sire says that we shouldn't go there. You know that." Chase told her, referring to their adoptive father.

"Oh ~please~! Heatwave is a big old' scaredy-bot when it comes to Kaons'. You know what Electron always says!" She yelled as she jumped into the Kaons'.

"Hakuna Matata." Boulder and Chase said in usion, rolling their optics. As Requiem was jumping down, she got stuck on a metal pipe.

"Req? You seem kinda stuck." Chase informed her and she scoffed.

"Please…. It's just a metal pipe! **NIKS KAN MY KEER!"** She yelled, which means 'nothing can stop me.'

"Now… where did that lobbing ball go?" She asked and spotted it and twirled it on her servo.

"She isn't alone… **REQUIEM! WATCH OUT!"** Boulder warned her, but she shrugged it off.

"Relax Boldz! Remember! Hakuna—" Requiem stopped when she noticed that she was face-to-face with an energon thirsty decepticon, NightShadow. "—Matata." She finished slowly, but unsurely.

" **GET OUT OF THERE REQ!"** Chase yelled, concerned for his friend.

"Alright… you wanna piece of me 'con. Well you're gonna get it! You're gonna see what I'm made of!" She yelled, but another decepticon, Skywing picked her up. "Hey! Put me down so I can show that femene what I'm made of!" She yelled, outraged.

"Decepticons! Put Requiem down!" Chase ordered, outraged that his friend was in danger.

"Chaser! You want the little femene? Come and get her." Skywing said, scarily.

"Let her go! You decepticons don't want any trouble with our sire!" Boulder growled at them.

"OH! Like you would get into trouble if you came into the Kaons! He's too afraid to come down here!" NightShadow tormented and both the decepticons repeated 'Scaredy-bot' over and over again, which got Chase angry.

"OK. OK. Enough fun. Rumble needs his lunch." Skywing told him.

"Lunch?" Requiem asked, knowing what that meant for her.

"NO! LET. HER. GO!" Chase yelled as his sirens went off along with the descendants in the sky that also had sirens and that left the decepticons speechless and Skywing dropped Requiem and she ran up the cliff.

"She ya 'cons! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" She yelled and did some flips.

Then a sign appeared on Chase's servo….. The sign of the sirens.

 **THE CYBER GUARD**


End file.
